Skunkuna
Stank, A.K.A. Experiment 126, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to launch out spheres of repulsive odors from underneath her fur, and is notably in love with Mr. Stenchy. When her odor is mixed with Mr. Stenchy's, it can incredibly be used as an air freshener. She appears in Stitch!. Bio Experiment 126 was the 126th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to fire off spheres of repulsive odors everywhere. 126 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Stitch!'' anime Hämsterviel gained possession of Stank under unknown circumstances. She was sent by Hämsterviel to battle Stitch, who was with Yuna at the time. They both had breathing masks so that they wouldn't be overcome by Mr. Stenchy's horrible smell. Unfortunately, Stitch's mask fell off, leaving him open to attack. A few times, Stank was given the name "Skunkuna". She later falls in love with Mr. Stenchy. At the end of the episode of which she appears in, it is found out that a mixture of Mr. Stenchy and Stank's aroma oddly enough creates an air freshener. Biology Appearance Stank is a black skunk-like experiment with a proboscis-like beak, some peculiar fish- and housefly-like traits, and bright-purple eyes. Special Abilities Stank can fire off repulsive odor by firing spheres of pink stinky odors. It is also shown that when her odor is mixed with Mr. Stenchy's, it can apparently be used as an air freshener. Trivia *Stank's pod color is purple. *In the English dub, Stank was created by Hämsterviel and known as Skunkana. Jess Winfield, who worked on the dub, explained via email with member Ronlof that "the skunk-like experiment is Skunkuna, created by Hämsterviel in the Japanese series... so he's outside of Jumba's numbering scheme." However, this statement may contradict what was established in the original version of the experiment's debut as aired in Japanese. As a result, there are mixed messages of whether or not this design is truly Experiment 126. Ronlof also consulted a Japanese speaker who says this is indeed referred to as Experiment 126 in Japan, but is called スカンクーナ(Skunk-na), which may be how they translated "Stank". This probably caused confusion with the English team. Gallery screenCapture 26.03.13 18-52-23.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-42-36.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-43-31.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-44-18.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-53-21.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-54-07.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-54-36.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-55-30.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-55-57.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-57-04.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-57-30.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-58-03.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-58-51.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 21-59-08.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 22-02-01.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-01-17.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-01-51.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-02-19.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-02-43.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-03-53.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-04-46.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-05-31.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-05-52.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-51-12.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-51-46.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-52-09.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-52-29.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-54-50.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-56-20.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-56-59.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-57-18.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-57-58.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-58-38.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-58-59.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 23-59-45.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-00-07.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-00-43.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-01-09.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-01-31.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-01-51.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-02-13.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-02-41.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-03-07.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-03-54.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-04-18.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-04-52.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-05-24.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-05-43.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-07-35.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-09-03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Females Category:Stitch! Experiments